The Decision
by Tealfeather123
Summary: The prophecy has been fulfilled and the battle is over. But for one medicine cat, the feeling of victory is not clear. Having struggled for moons to achieve the peace they wanted, he is now tired and lonely, as he wonders if StarClan just used him to complete the tasks they wanted done.


**The Decision**

 **By**

 **Tealfeather123**

 _Jaykit padded around with his littermates, fooling around as the three kits played with each other inside the nursery. Despite being blind, which caused some hindrance in his young life, Jaykit was still like any other kit, energetic and hopeful about the future. Playing around with his sibling, tossing moss balls and play fighting, Jaykit was determined not to let his disability get in the way of his dream. Even with his blindness, he still planned on becoming a warrior, just like everyone else. He wanted to be the best warrior in the clan and he was not going to let anyone stop him._

 _But as the moons passed by, the now apprenticed Jaypaw sadly sat inside the medicine cat's den, arranging herbs, as he carefully sniffed each one to make sure that each herb was in its proper place. Sighing, he suddenly stopped what he was doing to listen to the camp outside, hearing the cheerful and happy voices of cats enjoying their time. There, warriors enjoyed the company of their fellow clanmates, while young apprentices share their stories about hunting and fighting practices. Listening carefully, Jaypaw could even distinguish the distinct sound of his siblings as they chatted with fellow apprentices and boasted about their achievements._

 _Shaking his head, he returned to his job, stocking the herbs and leaves and arranging them to their proper places. It just wasn't fair, he thought, not fair at ll. He should have been warrior's apprentice, in fact, he had already started as one. But no, it was not his destiny. That was what StarClan had told him, as they sent him a message and told him to become a medicine cat. So he turned away from his dream and followed the path laid down for him. What choice did he have? This was StarClan and whatever they had in store, it was always a part of a bigger picture. Maybe one day he'll achieve his dream, but for now, he would just have to wait._

 _So he did. He waited as the seasons passed, only to see his life get more complicated with every passing moon. With the troubles that ravaged the forest and the prophecy that seemed to tell him that his job as medicine cat was vital, he soon gave up on his dream._

 _But this desire to become a warrior was reignited when he was transported back to the past, becoming a sharpclaw in the process. There, he could finally see, there he could finally become a warrior. Strong and fierce, he soon fell in love with the place. But that was not the only thing he fell in love with, for he soon met the beautiful white she-cat named Half Moon._

 _During his stay, he felt that he was at home. Here, he could be in a place where his dream could be achieve, where can find a mate and live the life that he always wanted. But once again, faith had other plans. Rock, the mysterious cat who had brought him there, told him that he must go, that this was not the place where he should be. The clans still needed him and that he must go back._

 _He was distraught when he heard that and he refused at first. But his loyalty to his clanmates was too strong and although it broke his heart, he knew that he had to part ways with Half Moon._

 _Looking at her, he remembered the sad look on her face as she made a promise to him._

 _"I'll wait for you forever, Jay's Wing…"_

* * *

Jayfeather shook awake, as he opened his blind eyes and listened to hear the sound of activity emitting inside the medicine cat's den. The haunting words of his loved one still echoed in his head, as he slowly got up from his nest and licked his fur to straighten them out.

Letting out an audible sigh, he shook his head as he knew that the day would be no different from the other. The same process and the same old boring events, with him arranging herbs to keep stock of the clan's medicine, while once in a while a cat would come in to ask help in removing a torn that implanted itself in their paws. The usual boring life of a medicine cat…

With no more prophecies to worry about and no more threats to the clans, life for Jayfeather had pretty much became dull. Although he had to admit that the prophecy put great stress to him, he also had to say that it placed some meaning to his life. Sure, the prophecy destroyed his dream, but it also brought importance to him and his kin. Because of the prophecy, he became vital to the clan and the forest, helping in the destruction of the dark forest. He was important and a key factor back.

But now, with it all over, he was nothing more than just another medicine cat. A blind one too...

Making his way from his nest and towards the entrance of the den, the distinct smell of other cats soon hit him, as he gave a quick sniff to tell who it was.

 _Briarlight and Leafpool._

"Good morning, Jayfeather!" He heard Briarlight chirp as he approached, greeting him with the usual happy smile.

Ever since she had been crippled and confined to the medicine cat's den, Briarlight had been a great help to Jayfeather. Sorting herbs and sometimes joining him in gathering herbs, Jayfeather had to agree that she was really useful to him, just as if she was his apprentice. But whether she would accept an offer of becoming his apprentice was still up in question, as it seemed that she still had dream of someday becoming healed and returning to the life she dreamed of, the life of a warrior.

"Morning, Briarlight." Jayfeather said, as he padded towards his stock of herbs, where Leafpool sat and arranged the leaves.

As he moved towards her, the older tabby cat let out a small murmur of a greeting and Jayfeather could sense a feeling of uneasiness on her.

Since the Great Battle and the defeat of the Dark Forest, many of the cats of ThunderClan fell victim to wounds sustained by the fighting and a speech of greencough just to add more to the suffering. So, it was decided that the clan's medicine cat needed more assistance in handling the problem, thus Leafpool was transferred from her duties being a warrior back to becoming a medicine cat. Normally, Jayfeather would have appreciated the help given to him, especially one from a cat who actually knew about healing, but Leafpol's presence seemed to have more than one effect.

Seeing one of the cats who lied to him had annoyed him a couple of times and he tried his best to control his emotions. Although his anger wasn't like what it used to be, where he would let out an annoyed hiss whenever she would come close, he still wasn't in good terms with her as he still haven't forgiven her for what she has done. So during her stay with him, he tried his best tolerating her, wondering if he would ever be able to forgive her or carry the grudge forever.

"What's the state of the herbs?" Jayfeather asked, sitting next to her and ignoring her earlier greeting.

Leafpool frowned at this, knowing that her own son still seemed to be sore at her, but she pushed her feeling off and kept a professional reply.

"Everything seems to be in complete stock, except for catmint." She informed. "I was actually planning to go out and get some more, before we run out."

"No." Jayfeather said. "I'll do it."

He could hear Leafpool shuffled from where she sat. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "Because I was already about to go. I wouldn't be any different if I went."

Jayfeather shook his head. "It would be easier if I did it." He told her. "You haven't gone herb hunting for a while and might have a hard time finding the right patches. It would be easier and faster if I go."

"Well alright…" She said, admitting that he was right. "…but I'll go with you, so that I can familiarize myself and help you in gathering the herbs."

"No, I need you here." Jayfeather said, getting up. "The greencough may be gone, for now, but we still need a medicine cat to help around, in case someone gets their torn stuck in their paw."

Reaching the exit, he shook his head before adding in a grunt: "Besides, I'm not a kit anymore who needs constant supervision…"

Emerging out of the medicine cat's den, Jayfeather padded out to be hit by the usual sounds of camp life. Listening to the cats around him, he could feel that camp life seemed to be returning to normal, as cat began living their lives just like before the Great Battle.

Despite the loss that filled many with grief, ThunderClan seemed to have been recovering. Although this process was slow, it was still happening nonetheless. All over the clan, cats started their life all over again, forgetting the tragedy that happened but remembering the memory of the cats who have had fallen.

All around him, cats went on with their business, with the hunting patrol placing fresh-kill on the pile, while border patrols gathered by the entrance before setting off. As he moved towards to the entrance, passing by the nursery, he could even hear the sound of Lionblaze talking to Cinderheart, who was soon to expect kits. The sound of their gentle chatting entered his ears, making him depressed at the thought that he will never experience such a thing he was here. The loving presence of a mate.

Walking out of camp, he felt some kind of weight lift from him as he left the ever watching gaze of other cats. Right now, he felt free and away from the stress of others. Out here, he felt alone and that was the way he liked it.

Although it was true that he volunteered for the task because he was familiar on where to go, he also went out here for the reason of just being alone. Out here, no one could disturb him from his thought, as he gently padded through the forest.

Making his way and passing by the trees that he familiarized himself with, he padded through the forest like any other cat who could see. After a moment of two of walking he soon decided to make a detour in his route, and, instead of heading directly towards the patch of catmint he knew, he padded towards a big opening which led towards the lake's coast.

Choosing to take a moment to sit before starting his catmint gathering, Jayfaether took a sit by the sandy ground as he faced the great lake. Despite not being able to see what was in front of him, the calming sound of the water splashing on the shore and the gentle cool air blowing before him was enough and was very satisfying, as he sat there in deep thought.

The prophecy has been fulfilled, the clans, despite being shaken by the events, were safe and back to normal. Him, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, were now normal cats, their powers taken from them as there was no more need for them to be able to hold such abilities on their paws. From now on, they were just normal cats, living the normal life inside the clan.

Jayfeather sighed at this.

Despite being happy that everything was once again at peace, he felt that he had now lost his purpose. There was nothing for him to do in his life and as he looked back, all he did was strive for that one moment. That one moment, the one battle that StarClan had constantly reminded him so that the clans could be saved, well now that moment was done, finally over with. And what did that leave him? Nothing but broken dreams and love ones lost.

 _Half Moon… Hollyleaf…_

Those were the names of the cats he loved, lost because of what has happened and separated from him.

Because of the prophecy, he was forced to leave Half Moon, forced to go back so that he can fight the dark forest. And although she had promised to wait for him, it still didn't compensate for the fact that he had broken her heart when he left.

The prophecy also took away Hollyleaf from him, as it first made her runaway. When she came back, she was once again taken away when she was killed in the Great Battle.

Why did such things always happen to him? Why do happy things always last only for a second before disappearing before he could fully enjoy it? The prophecy has taken so much from him, it had hurt him on more ways than one could imagine, as he suffered like no cat should. Yet he stood strong beside it, never faltering and staying loyal till it was over.

And now, as he sat there alone, he felt saddened by the fact that StarClan has done nothing to repay him. Nothing at all.

Instead of a reward, they take away his powers, instead of good tidings; they bring a disease to the clan so that he would have to worry about it. Was that fair? Was that fair for a cat who suffered so much?

"Why?" He began to say out loud. "Why do I always have to suffer? Why can't I, just for once, get what I want?"

"It's probably because you are always impatient." Jayfeather heard a hiss reply to him, which immediately shocked him.

For a moment, Jayfeather wondered who it was, but after a slight pause he began to concentrate on the scent and the sound of the voice. "Rock…" His said, as he turned his attention to the source og the sound, which came from right beside him.

"I would have said that it was nice to meet you again…" Rock said. "…but all this blaming StarClan has changed my mood."

"What do you want?" Jayfaether said with a grunt, not wanting to listen to him if it involved more grave danger and him being the only one to find the solution. "If this is another prophecy or task to save the clans, then I suggest you go look for another cat. I've had enough of following your and StarClan's orders. I've done enough for you two already and wish to retire from it."

"And retire you will." Rock informed him. "That is, if you choose to accept the offer."

"Offer?" Jayfeather questioned. "What offer?"

"Well, let's just say StarClan has listened to your pleas and prayers." Rock said, in a tone that told Jayfaether that Rock didn't agree on what they had planned. "They think they you're right on the fact that you have suffered enough and…in a way…they wish to repay you."

"Repay me." Jayfeather repeated, his interest flared. So many thoughts flashed in his mind, as he began thinking of the possibilities of what StarClan would give to him in order to repay him for what he has done. One idea stuck out the most and he couldn't help in holding in his excitement. "Are…are they going to bring me back to the past…so that I could be reunited with Half Moon?"

"No." He heard rock say, making his heart sink in disappointment. "Your disappearance plays a vital role in their history, as it helps Half Moon make a crucial decision that involves both your clan and the tribe. So I'm sorry, but we cannot bring you back to the past."

"Ohhh…" Jayfeather said sadly, ears drooping as he hang his head . Maybe he was overestimating the payment StarClan was willing to give him.

"But, you will be able to be reunited with Half Moon."

His ears immediately perked up as he heard this, as his heart started racing once more. "Really?"

"Yes." Rock said. "You'll be able to meet with her along with your sister and other cat that you have known and lost."

"Alright…" Jayfeather said. "…I think I like this, when can I be reunited with them?" He asked hoefully, his blind eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Well…" Rock said hesitantly. "…it isn't as simple as you think, cause you need to make a decision first. And I'm telling you now, this decision isn't going to be simple."

"Why?" Jayfeather asked puzzled. "What decision am I supposed to make?"

"A simple decision choosing whether you are willing to sacrifice something to receive this award. I know you've sacrificed a lot, but to be able to be reunited with them, you would have to make this sacrifice."

"Alright, alright…" Jayfaether said, getting impatient with all the stalling. "What sacrifice am I supposed to make?"

"Always with the impatience." Rock muttered under his breath. "Fine, if you want it straight, then I'll tell you. You have to sacrifice your life here in ThunderClan, leave everything about it here, and join Half Moon , Hollyleaf, and all the other cats you've lost up there in StarClan. Only in StarClan can you be united with them."

"Leave ThunderClan and go to StarClan…" Jayfeather said, immediately knowing what he meant. Thinking about it, Jayfeather realize that this indeed wasn't just a simple decision.

If he choose ThunderClan, he would be leaving behind not only his clanmates, but also his brother, the only living sibling he had. But then again, besides Lionblaze, what else was tieing him down? Nothing.

Jayfaether knew that if he choose to leave now, ThunderClan might be saddened for a while, but there was no other major effect it can do. Sure, they would mourn for the loss and some might be devastated by the news, but after a couple of days he knew that it would pass and everyone would return to their lives. As for his duties, he knew that Leafpool would surely be able to be a good replacement for him as a medicine cat, as she would be able to provide help to any disease or injury a clanmate could experience.

The prophecy was over his powers were gone, there wasn't much any use for him now here. But if he left, he could finally be happy, he could finally meet Half Moon again, after a long time being apart. He knew, that if he accepted this, then he would be making the right decision for himself.

"Very well." He finally said. "I accept the offer. I am willing to give up my life here and be reunited with the ones I loss."

Jayfeather then heard the sound of shuffling paws, as Rock got up and moved around him. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, Jayfeather."

With that, Jayfeather knew that Rock was gone once more, his voice fading away as his scent disappeared. Gone in a flash, he thought, just like always.

He was slightly frustrated at how vague Rock was on some factors, as he didn't secify how he was to go to StarClan and when this was going to happen. But Jayfeather guessed that the answers would come over time. He just hoped that it won't take too long, as the excitement of being reunited with Half Moon was raging in him; a he wanted the moment to be now.

Getting up from his seated position, Jayfeather thought that it might have been the right time to collect herbs. He had alright spent a decent amount of his time talking to Rock and if he stayed any longer, he was sure that Leafpool or Lionblaze would fuzz over his prolonged absence. So he better start gathering some catmint now before there were any more delays.

But as he tried to stand up, he was met with sudden wariness and immediately slid down lying on the ground after he stood on all fours. Lying on the sand, he felt the weariness grow, as he let out a long yawn. He body, for some reason was feeling weak, and he found it impossible to move.

Soon numbness began creeping its way all over him, with him losing the feel of his paws, tail, and soon most of his body. Jayfeather would have panicked and cried out for help as this happened, but with the weariness continuing, as if it shut down his mind, he found it difficult to do so. So instead, he just laid there on the ground, unmoving as his senses began to slowly shut down.

Growing weak with every passing second, he let in one last breath of air before all his functions shut down, with his blind blue eyes closing as it did so.

When he reopened his eyes, he found a new charge of energy within him, as full control returned to him. Shootingup and jumping back onto all fours, he felt his heart race after such an event, as he looked around is surrounding to try and figure out what caused his sudden drop.

That was when he noticed the sudden change.

He can see!

Everything around him was bright, full of colors that bombarded him. After a moment of getting his bearing, he quickly realized that he wasn't in the forest anymore, no, he was in StarClan. A place in the stars, the place where cats who have passed end up and enjoyed their times with other passed loved ones and a countless amount of prey. This was the place he helped protect. This was the place that he can easily say was paradise.

The place felt weird at first, despite having visited StarClan many times before. Maybe it was just different to be a visitor to StarClan, than actually being a part of it.

Looking around, he marveled at the suddenness of this all, trying to take things slowly, when a quick whiff of a certain scent made him look towards a certain direction.

The scent was sweet and familiar and as he turned his head to face it, a big smile immediately crept on his face as he saw a white green eyed she-cat approach him.

"Jay's Wing!" The she-cat called out, rushing thought before jumping and pouncing on him, tacking him down in the process.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather cried out in joy, as the she-cat buried herself on his chest, nuzzling him in happiness.

He could see her giggling as she stood on top of him, her green orbs looking down with pure happiness radiating from her eyes. Jayfeather too was smiling and laughing as they were reunited once more, staring back at her, as they found each other in an intimate position which they had never done since they parted countless of moons ago.

Returning her actions of affection and nuzzling her back, Jayfaether let out a long purr as he felt his insides overflow in joy. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt such joy. With all the problems that had hit them over the moons, he had forgotten how great it felt to be with someone you loved so much.

"I told you I'll wait for you forever." She told him, as she smiled.

"I never doubted you." He said, letting out another purr. This was a cat who had waited for him for so long. At first, he thought she would have forgotten about him over time, lost in the memories that would never reemerge. He thought the she would have moved on after he left and he wouldn't have blamed her if she did. But when he saw her in his dreams, he was reminded that she was still waiting for him. And now they can finally be together, reunited, as they found their promises turn into a reality.

Looking at her, he found it hard to explain the joy he felt as he knew that they could finally spend their lives with each other's presence, up close and together.

"Oh, I missed you so much." He added, almost letting out a tear of joy as he did so.

Letting out a purr of her own, she gave him a quick lick on the cheek before getting off of him. "Me too." She told him. "But I'm not the only one who missed you." She then turned her head and looked out in the distance to see other figures rushing out to meet them.

Turning his gaze to look at them, Jayfeather was soon able to distinguish the figures when they came close.

"Hollyleaf… Fallen Leaves… Dove's Wing…" He said, as he was now unable to prevent the tears from streaming down his eyes, as he felt the unexplainable feeling of joy flow within him as he was once again reunited with them.

He could see more cats moving in to meet them, but he was unable to greet them all when Hollyleaf followed in Half Moon's paw steps, by greeting him with a tackle, causing the white she-cat to purr when she saw it.

"Nice for you to join us, brother." Hollyleaf said, giggling.

Jayfeather found that he was speechless, as he tried to choke out what to say, ultimately failing. The entire situation processed in his head as his mind tried to the sudden rush of emotion and interpret them into proper actions. He was here now, with all of them, with all the cats he loved and missed. Here he can see, here he can be at pure joy, here he can be loved, and here he can be at home.

Wrapping his paw around her, he let out another cry of joy as he hugged his sister, while she hugged him back.

Getting up from the quick brother sister reunion, Jayfeather soon found himself surrounded by all the cats he had been longing for before.

Rubbing against Half Moon as she leaned against her, he could feel the sense of love emitting from her. In fact he could feel the sense of love emitting from all of them.

Smiling as he sat there, he could finally say that he was truly happy.


End file.
